User blog:HawkeyeSolo/Album Review: Curb by Nickelback
This is the debut album of infamous Canadian rock band Nickelback. It shows them dipping their hands into the waters of Grunge and Alt rock, and I can definitly say it's the heaviest Nickelback has released. So, here's my personal thoughts on this album. This album immeditatley sets its tone with the first track "Little Friend", it's a very dark track essentually about a serial killer, who likes to kidnap children and, well do I need to explain. With a pretty dark production along with the guitar riffs and the lyrics are also pretty dark taking from the prespective of the killer. It's a really underrated track that I defintely think is a highlight of the album. It's dark and almost has an essence of evil to it as it should. This tone carries on throughout most of the album in other songs like "Curb", which is a song about the thoughts of a guy who just accdentially killed his girlfriend in a car accident, which is suppose to be based on a true story. The song "Left", which is about losing the only person left who cares about you. The song "Fly", which is a song about a boy who wants to commit suicide to see what really happens when people die. They don't hold back on the dark tone. If I had to say the best song on thus album, it would have to be the aforementioned "Curb" with its slow, but sparadic pacing, there's also some cello work and at one point uses wind chimes that blends really well with the instrumentals. It's an overall great song. I can definitly say that the production is pretty good for the most part, however, I do think the production on Chad's vocals on "Window Shopper" isn't very good and in fact you barley understand him. This album is also decently mixed, it's not the best as I do have some problems with it, but I think it does the job. Chad's vocals, I will say are pretty good, but it's one of those things where you can tell that they were taking inspiration from other grunge bands like Pearl Jam and Alice In Chains. The other being the instrumentals, its not very noticably, they are taking some inspiration from other bands, but it's there. Other than that I think the instrumentals are pretty good and I think most could get a kick out of them. There are some bad apples in the bunch like, "I Don't Have", "Detangler" and "Fly". They're all have some pretty weak instrumentals and lyrics and at best they're mediocore. I would have to say the worst is "Fly", it's a generic alternate rock song with bland production and a medicore vocal performance from Chad, I honestly don't know why they decided that this is one of the songs to carry over from their EP Hesher. I think this was a pretty decent album it's not anything really original or really brings anything new to the table for grunge music, but it's a solid album with songs that the standard music listener could enjoy. I'm feeling a 6/10. (Decent album) Category:Blog posts